1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to vehicle suspension systems. More particularly, certain embodiments relate to a vehicle suspension system packing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle suspension systems are designed to cushion shocks transmitted to a vehicle as it encounters bumps and depressions formed on a road or other riding surface. Typical vehicle suspension systems are optimized to keep the vehicle's tires on the road or riding surface as much as possible in order to contribute to the vehicle's handling and braking capabilities. However, it is desirable in some circumstances to use stored suspension system spring energy to propel the vehicle's tires off the road or riding surface in order to make the vehicle “jump” or “buck”. This capability is particularly desirable in the case of off-road vehicles such as mountain bikes, dirt bikes and all-terrain vehicles where the rider or driver may want to jump over obstacles or perform other stunts.